ayudame a olvidar
by riniviki
Summary: bueno pos esto va de que el ruvio empieza a salir con sakura. hinata se queda destrozada, sabia que necesitaba olvidarse de el, pero lo que no savia era que el pelinegro le fuese a ayudar a hacerlo. esto es un itahina
1. Chapter 1

En tu búsqueda

Desde que Naruto empezó a salir con Sakura mucha gente decía que Hinata se estaba volviendo loca, la gente la veía adentrarse en el bosque de konoha en plena noche los días de luna llena, de eso salían muchos rumores, que manifestaba su fe al demonio, que no seque que no se cuantos, también era porque muchas veces la veían hablando sola e incluso se saltaba las clases, cosa que nunca hasta ahora había hecho.

Nadie sabía porque era, pero todo el mundo sabia que ella estuvo un largo tiempo enamorada de Naruto pero nadie pensó que se estaba volviendo así por eso.

Rin rin… rin rin… suena el teléfono de la casa de Hina.

-Hinata: ¿quien es?

-Tenten: otra vez te has vuelto a saltar las clases.

-Hinata: si, pensé que no habría nada interesante por lo que mereciese la pena asistir.

-Tenten: ¿nada interesante?... no sabes lo que te has perdido, hoy, en clase, Naruto y Sakura se besa…

Pipipi…pipipi…Hina colgó el teléfono.

Rin rin…rin rin… suena el teléfono de nuevo.

-Hinata: dígame, agencias alcon viajes en que puedo ayudarle.

-Tutor: hola Hinata, soy Kurenay, ¿están tus padres por allí?

-padre: ¡¡Hinata!! Deja ya el teléfono y ponte a entrenar, por hacer el vago no llegaras a ser nada en la vida. ¡Eres una inútil!

-Tutor: al parecer si que esta en casa, me lo puedes pasar.

-Hinata: amm…a… si ahora se lo pasó (dice con tono entristecido)

-Padre.h: si, dígame.

-tutor: buenas tardes, solo necesitamos una justificación por la que Hinata ha faltado a clase durante este tiempo.

-Padre.h: em… si era porque tenía fiebre y seguro que mañana no ira tampoco a clase.

-Tutor: a…bueno… pues que se recupere.

-Padre.h: si, gracias… adiós.

-Tutor: si…adiós.

Plaff… se escucha una bofetada.

-Padre.h: has vuelto a faltar a clase.

-Hinata: ¿desde cuando te importa?

Plaff… otra bofetada pasa por la cara de Hina.

-Padre.h: no te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma.

-Hinata: tu solamente te preocupas de Hanavi, siempre la quisiste solo a ella. ¿nunca te preguntaste el porque hablaba sola?¿el porque me escapo cada noche de luna llena?, no, nunca te importo eso ¿Por qué? Porque solo te importa ella, esa cría maleducada.

Plaff… otra bofetada por la cara tan delicada de Hina.

Entonces Hina sube las escaleras corriendo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, el cual hizo caer el jarrón de al lado de la puerta.

Hinata mira el reloj, son las siete de la tarde, piensa ella, aun me da tiempo de ducharme hasta las ocho y media,

Se da una ducha fría para despejarse y a la hora esperada sale por la ventana y una noche mas vuelve a adentrarse en el bosque.


	2. chapter 2

Una noche mas se dirigía a la misma roca al lado de una cascada, en donde antes solía pensar en Naruto pero desde que sale con Sakura solo llora y habla sola.

Al llegar se sienta en la roca y sopla una fresca pero delicada brisa haciendo moverse el largo pelo de Hina y a la vez más pequeñas gotitas de la cascada le mojaron el cuello, lo que hizo que Hina soltara una fina risa. Se la veía preciosa.

-Hinata: bueno Hinata aquí estamos otra noche mas de luna llena y otra vez solas. Dice quitándose la ropa para quedarse en un top y unas braguitas y luego poder meterse en el lago.

Ahora se la veía aun mas preciosa, sus curvas perfectas, sus pechos perfectamente redondeados, su pelo mojado azul oscuro que bailaba un suave baile en el agua y sus ojos en los que se reflejaba esa preciosa luna llena.

Cuando sale a secarse vuelve a sentarse en la misma roca de antes, sin darse cuenta vuelve a adentrarse en sus pensamientos y sin poder evitarlo se le escapa una lagrima que recorre su mejilla azulina por los golpes de si padre.

De repente aparece alguien a su espalda. Hina ve su sombra y rápidamente se da la vuelta, lo cual le hace ver a un chico con los ojos rojos y pelo negro.

-Hinata: Ita…Itachi…¿que haces aquí?

-Itachi: ¿estabas llorando? (Dice con tono burlón)

-Hinata: hee…n…no, no lloraba solo estaba pensando (dice sonrojada)

-Itachi: si…ya (vuelve a usar el mismo tono)

-Hinata: ¿Por qué estas aquí?¿vienes otra vez a por Naruto?

-Itachi: ¿no me temes?

-Hinata: no, si quieres matarme, hazlo, no tengo nada que perder.

-Itachi: ¿deveras? ¿si intentara matarte… tu no te defenderías? (dice con cara de sádico)

Hina baja la cabeza y se ríe.

-Itachi: ¿que es lo que te hace gracia?

-Hinata: no te enfades pero… tu cara sádica hace gracia.

-Itachi: y tu eras la chica tímida, me da que lo de naruto te afecta.

-Hinata: ¿na…na…naruto? (dice cayendo al suelo)

Itachi la coge antes de que sus rodillas tocasen el suelo, la levanta y la acorrala con las manos contra un árbol.

-Itachi: te juro que después de esto no volverás a pensar en ese niñato que solo se fija el la guapita de cara.

Itachi mira a Hina de arriba a abajo y se acerca mas a ella haciendo que sus labios se rocen, con mucha delicadeza se acerca un poco más y le da un suave pero corto beso, haciendo que hina se ponga más roja que los ojos del chico.


End file.
